


His scent comforts me.

by Fallenangel87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, One True Pairing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	His scent comforts me.

Alfie laid in bed, it was pretty early.The room was dimly lit by a little sunlight that was peeking through the blinds.The small angel was still peacefully asleep, he was wrapped up in the bed's comforter.He adored how it always smelled like Adam.Adam slipped,  
silently, into his bedroom.He had been up for two and a half hours, trying to make sure everything was absolutely perfect.It was him and  
Alfie's anniversary.He sat the tray of breakfast and all of Alfie's gifts down, on a nearby counter.The Milligan slid into bed and  
threaded his fingers through Alfie's hair, gently pressing kisses along his warm neck.Alfie slowly stirred awake, whining, softly.''Happy anniversary, beautiful.''Adam grinned.''Happy anniversary.''Alfie smiled.


End file.
